


I'll make a deal with God and get him to swap our places.

by Mrs_Oblivion



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dancing, Drama, F/F, Murder, Romance, Sex, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Oblivion/pseuds/Mrs_Oblivion
Summary: Lena, an alleged teacher from an unknown school has been living at Luna Nova for 5 months, when Chariot asks her if she goes to the upcoming dance with her. Croix, who is a teacher again, remains best friends with Chariot and takes a date to the dance, as well. Benjamin, Croix's second cousin and former stalker of Chariot attends the ball and is not happy to see her with someone else and is willing to do everything to break them apart. Also a bit of Diakko but mainly the other stuff...





	1. But our love was a song, sung by a dying swan.

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo! I'm glad to be back with another story. Usually, I don't write stuff with OCs but since I needed a "teacher" from another school I came up with Lena. Don't ask me why the name Lena, it was the first that came to my mind :D. Croix's date will also be an original character, because I didn't want her to be alone. I got so lost into it, I hope it still makes sense .___.
> 
> I wasn't sure about the rating so I took Mature for later events.

"So, my dear, Professor Pisces informed me you'll leave us soon. I really hope, you enjoyed your stay at Luna Nova?" Headmistress Holbrook looked kindly at Lena. "Indeed, headmistress, it was an interesting time. But I'll have to move on." she replied with a friendly smile. "What a pity, but you will stay for the dance on Friday?" she asked her hopefully. "I'm not sure, headmistress, we will see." and Lena left the teacher's table to quit the canteen. As she reached the door someone behind her called her name with a broken voice. "Hm?" she turned around just to look into sad crimson eyes. "Yes?",she asked astonished. Ursula played nervously with her hands before answering. "I..just...wanted to know, if you really had to leave the school?" But Lena just bit her lip, looked down and left her standing in the doorframe without a response. Ursula didn't move and stared blankly to the spot, where Lena was standing just a second ago. 

An hourt later Ursula was standing in front of her big window in her apartment, watching the stars, when someone knocked on the door. Startled she ran downstairs with an upcoming smile on her face. She opened the door and her smile fade. "Sorry, it's just me." Croix said amused. Ursula rolled her eyes and let her in. "So...how are you?" Croix asked looking concerned. "I'm great, really." Ursula tried to lie but failed because she had wet eyes. "I can see that" her best friend replied ironically. She followed Ursula to her desk where they sat down. "You were expecting someone else knocking on your door, weren't you? And don't try to lie to me, Chariot." Croix said and took her hand, trying to calm her a bit but Ursula started to cry and nodded only. Croix breathed in deeply, thinking carefully about her next sentence. "I'm really pissed because of both of you." Ursula looked up completely surprised by the outburst. "To be honest, what you two are doing is childish and you're only hurting yourselves. Why don't you just talk to each other, really, what's the big deal about it?" "I..." Ursula paused and sniffed. "I don't know, I'm scared, Croix." she continued and Croix let go of her hand, stood up and started walking through the room. " Am I the only one who is not out of her mind? I've been watching you two for weeks, now, seeing how you desperately want each other but everytime you come together you act like nothing's between you. I mean, come on, a blind person could see, that you long for each other!" She stopped and approached Ursula again. "Chariot, this sweet girl is gonna leave soon, if you don't talk to her. Do you want to risk that? I already talked to her but she is as stubborn as me when it comes to things like this. Do you really want to let her go? I saw how happy you were everytime she was around. You have to talk to her! Ask her if she goes to the dance with you." Croix sat down again looking eagerly at her best friend. "Are you sure?" Ursula whispered and took Croix's hand again. "Chariot, you are my best friend. Do you think I would tell you lies? Now, wash your face and go talk to her, I'm pretty sure, she would kill for a dance with you." Croix smiled at the last words and Ursula brushed her tears away and ran to the bathroom to clean her face. 

Soon afterwards she arrived at Lena's door. For a moment she just stood there, imagining how Lena would be sitting at her desk on the other side. Ursula cleared her throat and knocked. No answer. She knocked again but still no answer. "Lena, are you in there? It's me, Chariot. I wanted to speak with you...Please?" No response on the other side. Ursula sighed sadly and took a step back but was suddenly reminded by Croix's words in her head. - A blind person could see that you long for each other- Encouraged by her best friend's words she reached for the door knob and opened the door slowly. "Hey, I'm sorry, but you didn't..." as she entered the room she saw that it was empty. But the window was wide open and a gentle breeze blew through the room. She took a few steps closer to the window. "Lena? Are you out there?" she asked surprised. "What? Chariot?" Lena finally responded. Ursula didn't wait for her to appear and so she climbed the desk and got out of the window, sitting on the sill, looking around searching for Lena. She found her to her right lying on the roof and meeting her eyes in confusion. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Ursula asked gently. "I could ask you the same question." Lena countered. Ursula smiled, made herself comfortable on the windowsill and looked up to the sky. None of them spoke for a while.

"Chariot?" Lena finally broke the silence. Ursula smiled vaguely. She loved it when Lena spoke her name. "Are you alright?" Lena continued but Ursula was lost in her thoughts. "Hey, Chariot, are you still with me?" she asked a bit louder. Ursula laughed and left Lena in confusion once more. "I'm with you, Lena." she answered and looked at her with a loving expression. "Don't get me wrong, I'm enjoying your company even if we don't talk but what are you doing here?" Lena asked. "Oh right, sorry, I forgot, I wanted to ask you something." Ursula said nervously. Surprised by that, Lena sat up looking curiously at Ursula. "Yes?" "Right, I wanted to ask you..." Ursula blushed and was grateful that it was already dark outside. "would you possibly go to the dance with me on Friday? I understand if you don't and that's totally fine with me..." "Of course I will" "...I mean you are you and I'm just me but since I'm not your...What did you say?" Ursula stopped her babbling with wide eyes. " I said, of course I will." Lena giggled. "Are you serious?" Ursula asked because she could not believe her ears. "I am 120% sure that I want to go to the dance with you, Chariot." Lena reassured her with a gentle smile. "Actually I didn't want to go but I would love to spend Friday night with you." she added. "That's....GREAT" Ursula said happily, " I can't wait for it". " I would say, I pick you up at 7.30?" Lena giggled again and stood up, climbing to the window. Ursula blushed again, when she saw Lena coming closer to her. "Sure..." she whispered and held her breath as Lena reached her. Lena leaned against the window frame, her face only lit by the moonlight. Ursula sat on the sill looking up to her, meeting her eyes, that seemed to read her mind. For a few seconds they remained still just looking at each other. Ursula closed her eyes and slowly breathed in. "You smell so good." she said almost inaudibly. Lena slowly raised her hand and began to stroke Ursula's cheek in such a gentle and loving way that Ursula thought she would pass out by the touch of Lena's soft and warm hand. She leaned into the touch and let out a sigh. She opened her eyes and saw that Lena came slowly closer to her until their noses almost touched. Lena then gently nudged her nose with her own. Ursula trembled and touched Lena's face. They stared into each other's eyes, savouring the moment. With her thumb Lena stroked Ursula's lips and Ursula thought her heart would surely explode in the next few seconds. Unlike her expectation Lena didn't kiss her on the lips but kissed her forehead. Then somebody knocked on the door. Ursula startled and both looked to the door. "That's just Croix." Lena whispered in her ear and Ursula got goosebumbs all over body. "How do you know?" She asked quietly. "Did you forget that I'm a witch, too?" Lena laughed. "Hey, you two, I can hear you laughing." Croix's voice sounded through the door. Ursula relaxed, laughed at that and both of them climbed back into the room.

"Come in, Croix." Lena said with a giggle and the door opened. When she entered the room she could see Ursula and Lena standing arm in arm in the middle of the room. "Well, I guess, I should start a dating service, now. Nice to see that my plan worked." and she winked at them. Lena formed a silent 'Thank you' with her mouth and looked at Ursula in awe. Ursula just flushed and approached Croix to embrace her. "So, who are you taking to the dance, Croix?" Lena said teasingly and sat down on one of the beds. Ursula let go and began to laugh at that but her laughter ended into a cough, when she saw the look on Croix's face. Lena snorted, "Come on, don't tell me you're not going since you got us paired off." Croix rolled her eyes and sat down on the opposite bed. She leaned against the wall and sighed. "Well, I'm afraid I'll end up taking Professor Finneran." she said seriously but at the puzzled look of Lena and Ursula she started to laugh. "I'm just kidding, I have someone in my mind, don't worry. I won't end up as an old cat lady." Ursula smiled happily at her best friend and sat down next to Lena taking her hand. "Before I forget, Chariot, Benjamin sent me a message, that he'll come to the dance, as well." Ursula's eyes widened. "WHAT?" she screamed and Lena and Croix cringed. "Don't worry, he is coming with a date." she responded with a calm voice. "And who is Baltimore?" Lena asked curiously.Ursula rolled her eyes, " Benjamin, he is Croix's second cousin. He had a crush on me when we were younger. Pretty bad, to be honest." Ursula sighed and Croix just nodded in agreement. "I must admit, he was quite the pain in the ass back then,but I'm sure he changed." Ursula just hissed." I'll believe it, when I see it." Croix shrugged and stood up. "Fair enough. And now I will bring you back to your room Chariot before you two do something stupid." she grinned and took Ursula's hand. "Haha, alright. I see you two at breakfast, then." Lena said while standing up and kissing Ursula's cheek. She clapped Croix on the shoulder and let them exit her room. Ursula looked back while leaving with that loving expression on her face. 

As she closed the door, Lena let out a loud sigh. On the one hand she felt as if she was the happiest person on earth but on the other hand she had a bad feeling about all of this. "This is not gonna end well for me. I suppose it's Go big or go home."

Friday morning Ursula woke up with a bright smile on her face. There wouldn't be any classes, because of the dance. The whole school would help organising and decorating the terrain, where once the samhain festival had taken place. Ursula looked out of the window and saw a big white pavilion already rising up. She could see Croix and Lena standing in front it, gesturing and giving advice to the students. Ursula smiled even more and ran to her closet to get dressed. She was so happy, that Croix and Lena liked each other. Half an hour later she walked through the halls of Luna Nova on her way to the pavilion. "Professor!" someone called her and she turned around. Akko was standing in front of her slightly out of breath. "Morning Akko, is everything alright? You look as if you were in a hurry?" Akko grinned and nodded. "I wanted to meet Diana before she goes to the pavilion. I have to make sure our dresses match." she said with pride in her eyes. "So, Diana is your date for tonight?" Ursula asked. "Yes, isn't it great? I was really scared when I asked her but I just did and she said yes! I still can't believe it!" Akko laughed happily. "I'm really happy for you Akko." "Thanks,Professor. I need to go now." She said and started to run but turned around once more. "Professor, who is your date for tonight?" Ursula laughed nervously. "My date...? I asked Lena to go with me." Ursula blushed and smiled still nervous. "I knew you two would go to the dance. Haha, you won me 5 Pounds, Professor." and she ran again. "WHAT?" Ursula screamed after her. "I bet with Sucy that you two will date someday." Akko screamed back while running off. "Sorry, Professor..." echoed through the halls when Akko turned around a corner. 

Lena and Croix were helping the students with the decoration when something nearby detonated. "What the..?" Croix shouted out. A second later a blast wave reached them and they brutally hit the ground. "What is going on?" Croix screamed again looking around. Lena laid on the ground not moving. "Lena? Are you alright?" she crawled over to her and saw that she was lying on her side slightly moving. "LENA?" she screamed a third time. "I'm ok, Croix, go and look if the students are alright." Lena answered. Croix jumped up and tried to find the source of the detonation when she heard a few students laughing not far away. She ran over and saw why they were laughing. Sucy and Amanda stared at a giant mushroom that came out of the dirt. "Please, don't tell me you are the reason why there was an explosion." Croix said angrily. "Sorry, Professor, I was trying something, but it obviously didn't work out the way I wanted." Sucy replied and gestured to the mushroom, that was minimising again. "Are you alright?" Croix asked. "Sure, we used one of my shrooms to hide from the blast." Croix sighed relieved and ran back to Lena, who was up her feet again, continuing to decorate as if nothing has happened. Croix took a step closer to her and looked her in the eyes. "Hey, are you hurt?"she asked her worriedly. "What? Why would I be hurt?" Lena looked at her in confusion. Croix frowned and touched her arm. "Lena, we have to go the nursery,now ." "No, Croix, I'm alri...Ouch." she howled with pain and looked down to her chest, where a small wooden stake had hit her. "Oh my, that's..not..a big deal." she groanend and swung her wand. The stake disappeared and the blood slowly streamed back into her body leaving her blouse white again. "How did you do that?" Croix asked impressed by the spell. "Well, I learned a thing or two at my school, Croix." she blinked her eyes. "Which school is this again?" Croix looked confused. But Lena just patted her back, "You wouldn't know it." 

They heard someone approaching them and turned around just to see Ursula's face. "I'm glad to see you. What do you think about our work, so far?" Lena asked proudly and gestured to the pavilion and the decoration. Ursula didn't answer right away and embraced her. "It sure looks amazing." she said and took her hand. Lena smiled and looked around proudly. "I totally agree with you." The whole pavilion was decorated with ivy tendrils and many different flowers. "But it's not finished,yet. Our shift is over now and then Diana's team will continue." Shortly after that, Diana, Hannah, Barbara, Akko and Lotte arrived. "Speaking of the devil..." Croix added. "So, I go back to the school, now. Will you come with me ,Chariot?" Lena said happily and tucked her arm into Ursula's. Ursula nodded with a smile and both of them left the pavilion. As they passed Akko, Ursula whispered, "5 pounds, huh?" and Akko laughed nervously,slowly hiding behind Diana's back.


	2. All I want is the taste that your lips allow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about the dance and Benjamin has its first appearance. And some love happening and some innocent Diakko stuff.

At 7 o'clock the first guests arrived at Luna Nova. Most of them had let the brooms at home and arrived with magical limousines or carriages. Lena was in her room, getting ready to pick up her date. She was looking into the mirror, checking her outfit nervously. In the mirror she could see that the door opened a tiny crack. "Lena? Ready for take-off?" Croix said amused. "Sure, I'm coming." and she rushed to the door. 

Together they walked the way to the entrance hall. "So, Croix, will you tell me who your date is for tonight?" Lena said hopefully. "You wouldn't just give up, would you?"and she laughed, "It's one of the guards that arrested me, last year, you know when I tried to change the world and stuff." Lena looked astonished. "My,my, you must be pretty charming around women, if she still wants to go on a date with you then." "To be honest, we were already flirting back then, but had to do it in secret." Croix blushed a bit at that. "So, is she your girlfriend?" Lena asked her and they stopped at the stairs. "I'm not sure, we are both not really the type for a commitment, we'll see." she smiled and looked down to the entrance. "And I think she just arrived." she added as a beautiful young woman entered the hall. She had silver hair and was wearing a blue dress. "Oh, wow, she really is beautiful." Lena said and chuckled. "I totally agree with you, my friend." Together they walked down the stairs and Croix hugged her date. "Marlene, this is Lena." Croix introduced them. "Nice to meet you, Lena." The sliver haired woman said and they shook hands. "Likewise" Lena responded and smiled at them. "I must say, you two look amazing together." she grinned. "We'll see us later, I guess, I have to pick up Chariot, now." She said with a look on the clock. "That's for sure!" Croix responded as Lena left the hall.

It was 7.24 pm when she arrived at Ursula's door. She looked down on herself to be sure everything of her outfit was fine. She wore a black frock-coat with a crimson vest underneath in contrast to her cyan hair. After checking her outfit, she took a deep breath and knocked. "I'll be there in a second." she heard Ursula answering. She breathed out and waited nervously. She hoped her hands weren't that sweaty because of her tension. The longer she waited there the more she began to tremble. "Coming" Ursula said from behind the door and two seconds later the door opened. Lena had to blink twice because she couldn't believe her eyes. Ursula was wearing a black dress that reached her knees, black heels and her crimson hair was falling smoothly over her shoulders. Her black neckband that she was always wearing had a small cyan heart stuck to it. Lena nervously cleared her throat. "Gosh, you look gorgeous, Chariot!" Ursula blushed and smiled at her. "Well, I mean I had to match with you, my dear." she said and closed the door behind her. She took a step further and kissed Lena gently on her cheek. Then she tucked her arm into Lena's. "Let's go dancing" 

They arrived at the pavilion, when the ball was already well-attended. The dance floor was full of people who were dancing happily with each other. Everybody looked beautiful in their dresses and suits. Diana's team did great with the rest of the decoration. The entrance of the pavilion was an alley of white rosebushes and led to the dancefloor but also to a small spot where a photographer took photos of each couple. "Lena, you want to take a photo? I think it would be a wonderful memory of tonight." Ursula asked her date. "I don't ever need a photo to remember this night with you but it's a lovely idea." Lena responded and they turned into the smaller alley. Two giggling young girls were coming towards them and they stopped, looking amused at them. "Diana you look so beautiful on this photo!" Akko said and had a dreamy look on her face while examining the photo. " I still think we should have taken another one, I look like a sloth while you look ...really cute." Diana just answered in a chuckle. "Are you kidding me?" Akko shook her head and held up a finger. " You look amazing as always. Oh, hello, Professor Ursula, hi Lena." Akko chuckled. "Hey, you two seem to have a lot of fun." Lena replied with a smirk. "So do you." Diana said melodiously and both of them waved at them, when they left to go the dance floor. "Diana, I have to admit, I'm really not that great dancer..." They heard Akko telling Diana when they turned around the corner. "I guess, that's gonna be interesting, then." Lena added to Akko's confession. Ursula giggled and they continued their walk until they arrived at a small queue. They were the third couple in the line. In front of them Frank and Lotte were holding hands. When Ursula saw the couple that was next to take a photo of she froze and squeezed Lena's hand unknowingly. "What is it?" Lena was alarmed and looked concerned. Ursula just nodded in the direction of the couple that was standing in front of the camera. "Brian" Lena stated. "Benjamin." Ursula corrected her tensed up but giggled because Lena was so terrible at remembering names. "Just ignore him, he might not see us." But it was too late. Benjamin saw Chariot in the moment of the camera's flashlight . The photographer gave them the picture and his date looked pretty miserably at the photo. "Ben, why are you looking like you saw a ghost?" But he ignored her and walked straight towards Ursula and Lena. He approached Ursula and came to a halt awkwardly close to her face. "Hey, man, step back a bit, will you?" Lena said upset. He didn't move an inch and Lena and Ursula took a step back. "Chariot! It's so nice to finally see you again." He came closer again, but Lena stepped between them. She saw his nervousness and his face was full of sweat. "Hello Benjamin" Ursula answered shortly behind Lena's back, grateful she wouldn't have to look him in the eyes that way. "Next couple, please." The photographer called out and Ursula and Lena left Benjamin without a word. "On 3 " he called out again. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life, Chariot." Lena whispered into her ear and the photo was taken right in time for Chariot's smile. The photographer gave them their photo and they left the small spot. In the alley they stopped to look at the picture. "Lena, you should have looked into the camera and not at me." Ursula said with a grin. "Let me see that", Lena took the picture in her hands and looked at it for a while." Nah,it's perfect", she said and admired it.

At the dance floor they looked around to find any familiar faces. "I can see Croix at the buffet." Ursula said when she spotted her best friend. "Of course she is standing in front of the noodles."she snorted. They decided to meet Croix at the buffet and fought their way through the crowd. "Hey, Chariot, do you want a drink?" Lena said as they were passing enthusiastic dancers. "Sure, my dear", she answered and Lena left to the other end of the buffet, where a big bar was built up. As she waited for the barkeeper, someone touched her shoulder roughly from behind and pulled her aside. "So, you're Chariot's date, I suppose. How dare you treating me like that in front of her!" Benjamin said in an angry but calm voice. He was still sweating abnormally and his eyes seemed to pop out of his head any minute. That in mind Lena couldn't help but laugh at him, which made him more aggressive. "You're laughing at me?" he spitted out. "Excuse me, what was your name again? Something with B....B...Barnabas?" Lena suppressed an upcoming laughter. "It's Benjamin!" he answered with a red face. "Oh, right, pardon." She turned around when she spotted the bartender. "Two glasses of champagne, please." The bartender nodded and Lena observed him making the drinks. "Hello? I was talking to you." Benjamin began and pushed her slightly. Lena turned to face him, looking at him with a bored expression. "Yes?" Benjamin cleared his throat. "I will not allow you to be with Chariot." he said seriously. Now, Lena looked puzzled. "I beg you pardon?" she replied not sure she heard him right. "Chariot is on a wrong path and soon she'll realise that I'm her true love and partner. So I cannot allow you to keep her walking this path." Lena frowned. "Man, keep the hands off drugs" she said worried. The bartender gave her the two glasses and she left the bar and Benjamin, who was standing there in rage and in disbelief. 

As she arrived at Ursula's side she gave her the drink. They clicked glasses and drank. Lena emptied her glass all in once and Ursula looked at her concerned. "Don't ask me. I had a nice chat with Benjamin, which reminds me of my shoulder." and she touched her shoulder with a painful expression. "Did he hurt you?" Ursula squeaked. "It's alright, but seriously this man needs help. He was saying stuff like I needed to let you alone because you are on a wrong path and he is your true love. He seems to be quite the creep, in my opinion." "Who is a creep? You're not talking about me, I hope." Croix said, Marlene in her arm. "Sorry, we were just taking the photo." Croix held the picture up and Lena took it. "That is really cute, isn't it, Chariot?" and she showed it to her. "True, they both know how to take a photo", she coughed and smiled at Croix and Marlene. Lena rolled her eyes and looked into the crowd. She saw Akko trying to dance with Diana, who could dance perfectly. Together they were watching the young couple. "It might help Akko if she drinks a bit..." Lena remarked. "Lena!" Ursula rebuked her but Croix and Marlene only laughed at that and nodded in agreement. "Chariot, come on, she is probably right." Ursula remained silent and drank the rest of her champagne. After a while, Lena spotted Benjamin not afar watching them intensively. Croix saw it, as well, and went over to speak to him. "So, Chariot, since this is a dance...will you dance with me?" Lena asked her softly and reached out her hand. 

The two walked to the dance floor as a slow song was about to begin. Ursula crossed her arms behind Lena's neck and Lena placed her hands on Ursula's waist. A soft piano sound started to play and shortly after a violin joined in. Her dance was slowly and they soon forgot the crowd around them. The only noises were the music and the occasional apologizes of Akko for stepping on Diana's feet. "Thank you." Lena said teary-eyed. "For what, my dear?" Ursula stroke her cheek. "For all of this. I feel like this is the best night of my life." she answered and they hugged. Still moving to the sound, Ursula whispered in her ear," And the night isn't over yet, my love." They continued to dance for a few songs but stopped when the band took a break. Croix came to them with two more glasses of champagne. "Thanks" they both said taking the glasses gratefully. "So, Marlene wants to go for a walk now. See you later, guys." Croix waved at them and followed Marlene giggling like a teenager. Ursula just shook her head at that. "I think it's cute." Lena said in a daze. "So, you want to go for a walk, as well? I think you're already a bit drunk, Lena." Ursula noted amused by the dreamy look Lena gave her. "Maybe, a little bit." Lena replied and took Ursula's hand and kissed the back of it. "Alright, then let's leave." and Ursula guided her through the crowd again until they finally found a way out of the pavilion. 

They were walking along the forest when Ursula suddenly stopped to look at Lena. "What is it, Chariot?" she asked her confused. But she remained silent and just looked her deeply in the eyes, then she looked up to the stars, the moonlight reflecting in her eyes. She intertwined her fingers with Lena's and let out a sigh. Feeling the warmth of Chariot's soft skin against hers, Lena's heart began to chase. Somewhere in the forest they could hear an owl hooting. Lena closed her eyes and enjoyed this precious moment. She could feel Ursula coming closer to her until she could feel her chest against hers and her breath on her lips. Lena could hear her own trembling breathing, as well as, Chariot's. Their lips finally met and Chariot kissed her slowly but with such passion that Lena's knees began to buckle. She responded the kiss and stroked through Chariot's hair, while Chariot was pulling Lena's belt to get her even closer to her. Lena sighed when she felt Chariot's hips against her own and Chariot's hands on her back. Chariot moaned with pleasure when Lena's tongue touched her tongue and she grasped her waist. "Gosh, Chariot, you kill me", Lena sighed aroused. "No, don't stop." Chariot answered and kissed her again passionately but she also slipped her hands through Lena's vest. "That's it" Lena said and led her to the next tree, lifted her up and Chariot crossed her legs around her waist. Lena touched Chariot's bare thigh and squeezed it. Chariot's moaning got louder as she went higher touching her inner thigh. "CHARIOT? Are you HERE?" a male voice screamed her name and the two stopped immediately. "What now?" Chariot whispered exasperated. The voice came closer to them and soon they could see the figure of Benjamin, searching the area. Lena placed her index finger against Chariot's lips and let her down quietly. "You stay here." 

Lena ran carefully through the trees to get out at a different spot where Chariot wasn't hiding. Benjamin saw her instantly and walked straight to her. "What are you doing here? Where's Chariot?" he asked aggressively. "Probably still in the pavilion, I needed some fresh air,I think I drank too much." Lena lied. "Why are you lying to me? I saw you two leaving together!" he shouted. "So, you were observing us, right? Man, what's your problem?" Lena approached him getting angry herself. She could feel her magic floating through her entire body and knew it wasn't a good sign. She stared to the ground. "Benjamin, I don't like you but you should really leave before I will hurt you." Her voice had changed and she clenched her fists. "You? Hurt me? I think you don't know who you're talking to, young lady." He screamed amused. "Oh, I have a pretty good picture of your powers, my friend, that's why I'm giving you the advice to leave immediately." As an answer he approached her until his face was so close to hers that she could see the beads of sweat on his forehead. "Since there are no witnesses and I had already planned to get rid of you...bring it on" he said provocatively. He stepped a few steps back and whipped his wand out. Lena didn't move. "What is it? Don't you want to use your wand?" He asked in a high voice that made him sound insane. "I don't need a wand to cast a spell." She answered calmly, still looking to the ground, trying to keep control. They heard footsteps approaching and soon they saw Croix running towards them. Relieved Lena let herself fall to her knees. Chariot came out of the woods and ran to her, kneeling beside her.

"What is it, my dear?" Lena didn't answer and was breathing heavily. "No,no,no, you won't go anywhere else now. Chariot this is between me and her. I want you to leave and Croix you,too." Croix was standing behind Lena and Chariot and just shook her head. " You haven't changed a bit, have you? You're sick, Benjamin. Now, leave!" She shouted over to him but he just laughed it off and moved his wand into the air and Croix and Chariot got caught into a monstrous cage. "This cage keeps you from using any magic, isn't that great?" He was completely out of his mind. "And now to you" he focused on Lena. "Benjamin, you shouldn't do that, really!" Croix screamed desperately. "Shut up!" he replied and cast a spell. A red light fired through the air and hit Lena's chest. "LEEENA" Chariot screamed her name but in Lena's mind it was only an echo from far, far away. She didn't move, she didn't say anything, she just embraced this familiar darkness which was coming to get her and then there was nothing but anger. Benjamin cast another spell but Lena held up her hand and it stopped in mid-air. She stood up looking at him without any expression in her face. "How did you...?" He looked surprised but cast another one at her, yet again, she stopped it with her hand. "Benjamin, my friend, you're really making a fool out of you." she replied to his attacks. "It would have been better for you to leave when I gave you the chance to." she added cold. "Is this all you can do? Holding spells in the air? Ludicrous! Now, attack me, you bitch!" he stamped his foot. But she didn't move, she closed her eyes and concentrated, fighting against the compulsion to kill him. She got lost in her mind, blanked out everything around her, listening to her heart pumping blood through her veins, reminding herself that this is not the right time for a death. Then she heard Chariot's voice from afar, like an echo just like before. 

Half an hour later she woke up, not knowing where she was and what exactly happened. She stood up, hearing two voices whispering nearby behind the door. She looked around. It wasn't her room, that was for sure. She opened the door slowly and saw Croix and Chariot standing in front of her. "Hey, how are you?" Croix asked. "Good, I guess, what happened to Barry?" She replied and Chariot hugged her crying. " He ran off, when you stopped moving and answering. I guess he got scared that his first spell did something to you. I don't know. I thought you would never come back. I was so scared, Lena." She looked into Chariot's crimson eyes and remembered her voice screaming her name. "Oh.." she said knowingly. "Thank you for bringing me home." Lena added and hugged Chariot once more. "Home,huh?" Croix said with a grin. "Well, if you're feeling better now, I should go see Marlene. If that's ok?" Croix asked Chariot. "Sure, just go, we'll be staying here for now." 

"Is it ok with you, when you stay here tonight?" Chariot asked while they were drinking a tea and sitting on her balcony. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, Chariot. It is totally fine." she said and took another sip of tea. Chariot came a bit closer and laid her head on Lena's shoulder. "Despite dealing with Benjamin, I think this evening was amazing." she whispered and smiled. Lena turned around and smelled Chariot's hair and she sighed. She kissed her shock and Chariot looked up. "You are amazing." Lena said quietly and stroked a strand out of Chariot's face. They kissed again but this time it was more demanding and more sensual. Lena's head was spinning as Chariot sat down on her lap. She grabbed Lena's hair and kissed her even harder. While kissing her she slowly opened Lena's blouse and stroked over her breasts. Lena moaned and grabbed Chariot's thighs. "Take me to bed" Chariot moaned but Lena didn't move. She wanted to tease Chariot a bit and let her wait. "Please..." she sighed aroused and grasped her shoulders. Lena stood up, carrying Chariot to her bedroom. On the bed she let her down carefully and watched her as she laid down on the back, opening her legs and pulling her dress up til her waist. Lena bit her lip, breathed in and smiled. She stripped off the frock-coat, let it fall to the floor, then her vest, while Chariot was watching her eagerly. She stopped for a moment, when Chariot sneaked to her, sitting on the edge of the bed, touching her belt buckle, opening it, pulling her belt and stripping off her trousers. Together they laid down, Lena on the top, Chariot opening her legs again and Lena let herself sink into Chariot's body. They kissed and discovered each other's body. Lena began to kiss Chariot's neck and went slowly lower. Then she undressed Chariot completely, kissing her belly, then her inner thighs and then the warm and wet spot between her legs. The lower Lena went the louder Chariot moaned with pleasure. Her tongue explored every little inch of Chariot and she could hear her lover's satisfaction. She could feel the trembling of her body and stopped. "huh?" Chariot sighed confused and she got kissed on her mouth. She then felt Lena entering her and she moaned ecstatically. She grasped and clawed her waist. As Lena put her thumb against her clit and began to stroke it, Chariot could feel she was soon to climax. "Lena, look at me" she moaned breathing heavily. Lena looked her in the eyes, almost out of breath herself and Chariot cupped her head and closed her eyes as she felt her orgasm building up, " Kiss me" she moaned and as their lips touched she climaxed. Right in the middle of it she could feel Lena smiling.

Lena laid down beside her and raised her arm. Chariot cuddled into it and held her hand over Lena's racing heart. She grinned and kissed her cheek. For a while neither of them spoke and they just stayed like this enjoying each other's closeness. After a few minutes Chariot could hear Lena's soft breathing and saw that she had fallen asleep. She chuckled, kissed her chin and covered them with her blanket. Soon she fell asleep, as well. 

Meanwhile, the dance was still going until 3 in the morning. Croix and Marlene were one of the last that were dancing. But also Akko and Diana were still under the pavilion hugging and moving to the sound. "Hey Croix, what is it? Don't you want to dance anymore?" Marlene asked with worried eyes. "No, it's not that. I'm just worried about Lena and Chariot, that's all. I'm sorry, I didn't want to ruin the night." Croix replied apologetically and pulled her closer to her. "No, I understand that you worry about your friends. You're not ruining anything." Marlene said and caressed her back. "But more important ", Marlene said, " where is your cousin?" Croix stopped and looked angrily to the floor. "I don't know. I couldn't find him earlier and his date said, she saw him last, when he disappeared to search for Chariot." Marlene rolled her eyes, " It can never be easy,am I right?" 

Akko and Diana were holding hands while dancing to a very slow piece of music. The band already declared the last two songs and so they tried to savour the moment. Akko improved her dancing and hadn't been stepping on Diana's feet for a few songs, now. "You're getting better, Akko." Diana told Akko with pride. But Akko just muttered something inaudible and hid her face into Diana's neck, breathing in her parfume. "What was that?" Diana asked her amused. "I said, I wish this night would never end." she replied softly, stroking Diana's neck with the tip of her nose. "Mhm.." Diana agreed and pulled her closer. They kept dancing like this until the last sounds of music fade.

The band thanked the crowd that was applauding, then they began to pack their instruments. Some people walked to the bar to get a last drink, some walked to the school. The guests would stay until the next evening, when a dinner would complete the festivities. Akko and Diana walked back to school. "Akko?" Diana said with an unfamiliar shy undertone. Akko turned to face her with a questioning expression. "Would you like to sleep in my room?" Diana completed her question, holding her breath and waiting for an answer. Akko just smiled and nodded excitedly. Diana exhaled relieved and proud of herself that she dared to ask Akko a question like that. She hugged Akko happily and both of them giggled out of pure joy. They arrived at Diana's room and Diana entered alone to check if Hannah and Barbara would already be asleep. Her head returned through the crack of the door holding a thumb up. Akko sneaked into the blue team's room and got undressed. Together they laid under Diana's blanket, cuddling each other. Diana kissed her forehead and whispered a faint, "Good night." They fell asleep without letting go of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :) Next chapter is coming soon..probably in a few hours :D


	3. You took my soul and wiped it clean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death. Attempted rape and a happy ending?

Saturday morning Chariot woke up still lying in Lena's arms. She didn't want to wake her so she just laid still listening to her regular heartbeat. That and Lena's voice saying her name were her two favorite sounds in the world. "What are you doing?", Chariot winced because she thought Lena was still asleep. "Listening to your heartbeat", she whispered fondly. Lena chuckled, "Why?" Chariot stroked along the lines of Lena's collarbone, "It calms me." Lena held Chariot a bit tighter and kissed her forehead, "Well then, don't stop." "I wish I could stay in bed but I have to get up", Chariot said and stood up, stretched herself and went over to the closet. Lena sat up and leaned against the wall, watching Chariot's naked body. In the mirror of the closet Chariot could see Lena admiring her. She smiled while she was closing her bra. "Like what you see?" she asked her winking. As a response Lena stood up, naked herself and went over to Chariot, pressing her against the closet. "Chariot..." she sighed into her ear. The mention of her name made her knees buckle and Lena pressed her thigh between her legs which made Chariot moan just like the night before. Lena chuckled, stopped and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll take a bath now, if you don't mind." she grinned at Chariot, who shook her head and bit her lip. "I'll be back in an hour, I guess." Chariot countered with an arched eyebrow. 

10 minutes later, Chariot left the apartment and Lena sat on the bathtube, watching it get filled with water. She stopped the water flow and checked the temperature. Unfortunately, it was a bit too hot to get in, so she started to brush her teeth and combed her hair, instead. A few minutes later she thought she heard someone entering the apartment but couldn't find anyone, when she went to the stairs. With a sad expression on her face she went back to the bathroom and got into the bath. The warm water made her sigh content and she dived under, enjoying the warmth on her face and her whole body. She thought about the night she spent with Chariot and knew that everything that would happen next would be worth it. And so she opened her eyes...

a black figure was staring at her from beside the bathtube. Lena cringed, swallowed some of the water and tried to resurface. As she felt the cold air on her face, she coughed trying to get rid of the water in her lungs. She inhaled deeply but as soon as she recovered the person next to her grabbed her neck and tried to push her under water again. Benjamin screamed at her but she couldn't hear all the words. "I SAID SHE'S MINE!" Lena was under water, moving, trying to kick him or to break loose from the grip but she knew how it would end. This was her sacrifice.

She screamed under water but no one could hear her and slowly her lungs refilled with water. Her sight was getting blurry, when Benjamin started to laugh. Her arms gave up trying to grab him and the last things she saw were beautiful crimson eyes. After he drowned her, he hid in the shower, ready to wait for Chariot to return. Lena's body was floating in the bathtube, her cyan hair waving around her reddened neck. 

At the same time Chariot was helping her students to dismantle the pavilion when she felt a strange pain in her chest and had to sit down. Akko came to help her and tried to support her. "What's wrong, Professor?" she asked anxiously. "I'm not sure, Akko. Probably nothing. Maybe I just worked too much lately." she tried to smile at her student. "Wouldn't surprise me, Professor." Akko smiled back at her, "you should go back to school. I guess, we can do the rest alone." Chariot tried to get up on her feet again and was grateful for Akko's help. She apologized and left to go back to her apartment. She had problems with breathing and had to stop at her door with one hand on the wall. She inhaled deeply and opened the door. "Lena, I'm back, I'm not feeling very well. Are you still having a bath?" she asked out of breath and looked upstairs. No answer. Maybe she was teasing her again, Chariot thought and sneaked up the stairs. Entering the bedroom she could see that the bed was still empty like when she left. The bathroom door stood open and she could see the big puddle of water in front of the bathtub. "What a pity. I thought you were still in it ",she said , thinking Lena must have gotten out already. "Lena? Where are you?" she checked the small kitchen but couldn't find her. "Lena?" she entered the bathroom and screamed when she saw the lifeless body floating in the water. "No,no,no,NO, LENA" she ran to her and tried to lift her out of the water but failed. Chariot tried it once more and was able to heave her out and laid her down on the floor. Lena's pale body was still warm from the water. Chariot checked for her pulse, then her heart but couldn't feel anything. "Babe, no, no, you won't leave me like this." she cried and opened Lena's mouth for rescue breathing. She tried to resuscitate her but Lena didn't move. She tried it once more but her body stayed lifeless. Chariot weeped bitterly with Lena's head in her lap. She stroked her cheek and her tears fell down on Lena's face. "You cannot leave me." she repeated over and over again. "How dare you to leave me?" she screamed and her eyes were already swollen from the tears and made her sight blurry. Chariot stroked Lena's lips with her own and kissed her with a loud sob not letting go of her lips. Then she heard the shower curtain moving. She looked up and saw Benjamin slowly coming towards her. He stopped at Lena's feet and looked admiringly to Chariot. For a moment she just stared at him, then she kissed Lena once more, "Darling, I love you so much", she whispered into her ear, laid her head carefully down on the floor and stood up. 

"Chariot, we are finally alone", Benjamin said without blinking. Chariot snuffled. "Benjamin, what have you done?WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"she screamed. But he didn't seem to hear her because he came closer to her, touching her, trying to embrace her. She tried to beat him off but he was stronger and he hugged her tightly, inhaling her smell and kissing her neck. "Chariot, I missed you so much." his craggy voice whispered and his bear stubbles scratched her face. Chariot felt nauseous at his touch and his skin against hers. "Benjamin, stop it, for god's sake, I don't want this." she said crying. He pulled her closer to him and she could feel his boner through his pants. She pushed him away and ran into the bedroom but he reached her and she fell down, hitting her head on the ground. She felt dizzy and couldn't move, she couldn't find her wand either and heard Benjamin unzipping his pants. She tried to crawl out of the room but he held her legs and pulled her back to him. She tried to kick him when he was undressing her but was unable, because the room was spinning and her head was hurting. "Chariot, don't fight me, this had to happen sooner or later." he said grinning. Chariot knew she would begin to puke any minute. When he leaned over her and held his erect penis in his right hand, they could hear something rustling behind them. Benjamin turned around with shock and saw Lena standing in the bathroom door, the water still dropping from her naked body. "How is this possible?" he shouted. He tried to stand up but failed because of his unzipped pants. Lena just grabbed him at his throat and lifted him up in the air. "Lena?" Chariot cried. With inhuman powers she threw Benjamin against the wall, where he got stuck by one of her spells. An ebony cloak was formed around Lena's body. "I...I thought you were..." Benjamin started but he stopped when he saw Lena transformating. "I know.You thought I was just a normal witch, didn't you?" she added amused but cold. Chariot slowly stood up and touched her aching head, which made Lena turn around to her. "Chariot..." she said in her familiar voice and embraced her carefully. "I am so sorry you had to suffer so much...Are you alright?" Chariot sank to the ground, crying, hiding her face onto Lena's chest. She could feel and hear the familiar beating that she was hoping to hear so desperately before and cried even more about it. "I thought I lost you forever", she cried and grasped her cloak. "I am so sorry, Chariot." Lena kissed Chariot's shock. "What the hell are you? I fucking killed you. I felt it with my bare hands!" Benjamin spitted while trying to release himself from the wall. "Oh, right, pardon, let me introduce myself to you. You can call me 'death'or whatever suits you best", she replied simple as if it was totally normal. "WHAT?" Benjamin and Chariot shouted out simultaneously. "Well, there are of course a lot more who are doing this job but yeah, that's how it is." Benjamin looked at her scared to death. "What are you gonna do with me?" he whimpered. "I kill you of course." she said dry as a bone. 

"Thanks for letting him stay alive, Lena.", Marlene said when she handcuffed Benjamin, who was still whining. "Never mind, I just wanted to see him wet himself, that's all." Lena answered laughing. "Mr.Meridies I arrest you because of murder and attempted rape." Marlene put Benjamin into one of the magical carriages and locked it with a spell. Croix walked over to her and hugged her. "I'll see you next weekend, my dear." They kissed goodbye and Marlene waved at them as she got into the carriage, then it flew off. "So...", Croix turned around to face Chariot and Lena, " death, huh? I must admit I didn't see that coming. I guess, you two have a lot to talk about,now", she said and went away.

Chariot and Lena took a walk to the forest. "Are you angry with me?" Lena broke the silence. "No, I'm not angry, I just want to understand it, because still I don't get any of it. Do I even know you?" Chariot replied sadly. "Listen...", Lena said and stopped abruptly, taking Chariot's hands in her own, "everything that I told you regarding my feelings, everything we have done was true. I've never lied to you. I couldn't. But sure, I understand how hard that must be to comprehend everything that happend." Chariot hesitated. "How old are you?" Lena looked surprised. "You could have asked me anything and this is your first question?"she laughed. "I am serious, Lena." Chariot didn't laugh. "I'm a bit older than you, I guess." Lena avoided the answer. "Why are you doing this? How did you get this "job"? For how long will you stay here?" Chariot was babbling and tearing up. Lena saw her sad eyes and hugged her. "Chariot...I will never leave you,ok? I will stay by your side until the very end." They stayed silent for a while.

"I was chosen to do this. I cannot change it." she whispered ,"Just the one who chooses death voluntarily is worthy to do death's work." Lena said and it sounded like a quote."But well, that's not all, not everybody who kills himself, gets a job at the death service, you know?" she burst into laughter. Lena didn't notice that Chariot wasn't laughing at all. "You killed yourself?" she asked horrified. "Chariot, don't be sad. It's really not a big deal. I mean, you have to see it this way: If I hadn't we wouldn't have met." Chariot nodded blankly, looking to the ground. "They even got a school for people like me", Lena added proudly and Chariot looked at her in surprise. "Mhm.." Lena nodded with pride ," I swear, the most interesting people I've met in my life were my classmates back then." Chariot couldn't help but grin. "You're an idiot." she said with her familiar loving expression. "Excuse me? You're a teacher at a witch school and laugh about my former school?" 

An hour before the great dinner, Croix knocked on Lena's door. "Come in, Croix." Lena said and Croix entered the room. Lena was sitting at her desk, signing a contract that disappeared after she finished her signature. "What's the matter?" Lena said kindly and gestured her to sit down. "I wanted to ask you something, if that's ok with you." she sat down on the bed. "I was expecting that." Lena replied and focused on Croix, "What do you want to know? You know I cannot answer questions regarding your own death?" Croix nodded. "I wanted to know why you came to Luna Nova." she said and looked her in the eyes. "That's a good one, Croix. Chariot did not ask me that." she smiled sadly. "I thought so, so tell me, who is gonna die? Is it happening tonight?" Croix asked objectively. "No." was Lena's simple response. "What does that mean?" Croix looked puzzled. "It means no one will die. You should be happy about it." she said and walked over to the other bed. "Well, yeah, I am but something can't be right here, or am I wrong?" Croix stood up and Lena exhaled audibly. "Once in our career we can prevent a human's death...for an exchange of course. Everything has its consequences and its price." Lena sounded sad but smiled. "What is the price you have to pay? Which consequences? What are you talking about?" Croix looked concerned. "Well, if we prevent a death, knowingly, we have to die the certain death because you always have to stick to the appointment. Secondly, our contract extends for another 500 years. Not many are willing to do this, I only heard of a few, because mostly you just serve your 1000 years and then you redeem your ticket to afterlife. But that's not an option for me anymore...at least not for another 500 years." she chuckled quietly. "Today would have been my last day on earth,you know. She would have been my last soul." Croix looked horrified at her. "Chariot?" Lena nodded heartbroken. "You know, when I arrived here 5 months ago and I saw her for the first time, I knew she was special, but stupid as I am I thought it was because she would be my way out of this cruel world. But after spending time with her I could feel that it was different and I was right about to fall in love with her and to be honest I tried to fight it, because imagine my options: 1. Take the soul of a complete stranger 2. Take the soul of the girl you love. I tried to stick to the first one but I failed. And everyday I had to look at her knowing that she soon would die. It killed me inside. I'm sorry, Croix." Croix just stared at her. "Benjamin wanted to kill her?" Lena stayed silent for a few seconds. "Benjamin would have drowned her and raped her afterwards,yes." she whispered tears coming up. "It was worth all the pain. Now she will have a long and happy life and I'll guide her after all of that." Croix sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Lena, but I thank you so much for what you've done." Croix cried silently. "Please, don't tell her that. I don't want her to feel bad or guilty of anything." Croix nodded and brushed her tears away. "But you have to promise me one thing in return, Lena." she said and got up, "You go tell her that you love her more than anything else." Little did they know, that Chariot was standing just behind the door, now quietly turning around leaving the corridor.


	4. Wait for me on the other side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 200 years later...

"Will it hurt?" Chariot asked and moved closer to her wife. "No, my love, it won't hurt. Are you scared?" Lena replied and stroked her head. "No, not with you by my side. I love you so much." she said with heavy breathing. "You're allowed to relive one moment of your life, Chariot. Do you want to do that?" Lena asked teary-eyed. Chariot just squeezed her hand in agreement and closed her eyes. Lena did the same and a second later she opened them again. 

In front of her was young Chariot, sitting on the windowsill looking up to her. Lena, herself had her thumb onto her lips and was stroking them gently. They smiled at each other and unlike the past, Lena didn't kiss her on the forehead but on her lips. "I will always love you, Chariot." she said while letting go of her lips ,"see you on the other side." 

And Lena held her right hand over Chariot's chest and a shining translucent hourglass floated into her hand. As the last grain of sand fell from above, Chariot's body disappeared and Lena stood alone on the roof holding the hourglass, that was slowly fading into a crimson colored mist. "Say hello to Croix from me, tell her that I miss her. And babe? Save me a good place, will you?" Lena called after her as the mist disappeared into the night sky of the memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn't sure how long they could really live but I thought that Holbrook was pretty aged? Whatever :D I cried so much when I wrote these few lines.


End file.
